El Príncipe Neko
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Un viejo libro llegó a manos de Naruto, en el se narra una antigua leyenda de la que el rubio es protagonista. Así, se sumerge en la búsqueda del Príncipe Neko, quien desde hace muchos años se encuentra esperando que alguien lo rescate de Orochimaru.


Titulo: El Príncipe Neko

Titulo: El Príncipe Neko.

Resumen: Un viejo libro llegó a manos de Naruto, en el se narra una antigua leyenda de la que el rubio es protagonista. Así, se sumerge en la búsqueda del Príncipe Neko, quien desde hace muchos años se encuentra esperando que alguien lo rescate de Orochimaru el Inmortal.

Pareja: NaruSasu

Dedicatoria: Ahm... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños _–muy atrasado–_ Naru-chan! xD

Advertencias: A.U, Yaoi. **Lemon**. Inspirado en el cuento popular ruso "La Princesa Rana".

Había una vez, hace muchos años... antes de que la tecnología dominara la mente de las personas, cuando los ancianos leían cuentos a los niños, quienes poseían una mente inocente, libre de maldad y de ideas guerrilleras; existió una leyenda que con el paso del tiempo fue muriendo, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de las personas que cada vez creían menos en ella... Pero a pesar de eso, la historia quedó registrada en un libro, el cual por asares del destino llegó hasta la persona que más lo necesitaba, Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Tsunade baa-chan!— gritaba un adolescente rubio de ojos azules brillantes, puros. Corrió hasta llegar donde una rubia de ojos miel le esperaba. —¡Mira lo que encontré!— le dijo mientras alzaba un libro de tapas gastadas y descoloridas.

La rubia gruñó molestaba por el apelativo con el que se habían referido a ella, pero calló cuando sus ojos se posaron en el viejo libro. Sorprendida y, por qué no, algo maravillada, observaba al chico correr hacía ella con ese tesoro en sus manos. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho a la altura de su corazón, el cual latía con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolía un poco. ¿Acaso podría ser...?

—Estaba tirado en el bosque, cerca de esa cabaña.— murmuró un poco apenado el rubio al admitir aquello. —Pero el espíritu de la bruja no me vio salir, así que descuida obaa-chan, nadie vendrá.— sonrió de forma picara.

—¡Que no me digas así!— gruñó. Golpeó su puño contra la cabeza rubia. —Además, no debes andar por el bosque solo ya que aun no terminas tu entrenamiento como para defenderte de Chiyo-sama si ella te descubre, deberías saberlo.— su tono, aunque severo y amenazante, tenía impregnaba levemente la preocupación hacía el joven. —¿Qué le robaste?— preguntó aunque ya sabía, o tenía una idea, de lo que era.

—¡Auch! Eso duele.— se quejó al sobarse la cabeza. —Lo se 'ttebayo.— suspiró. —Pero yo no le robe nada, el libro estaba a varios metros de su casa, debajo de unas piedras.— dijo mientras le mostraba el libro. —Aunque esta un poco maltratado, ¿no lo crees ttebayo?—

La rubia mayor extendió su mano, indicándole que le pasara el libro, lo cual hizo. Lo miró como examinándolo. Lo abrió con cuidado, pues las hojas estaban incluso más desgastadas que la propia portada, por lo cual eran fáciles de romper. A pesar de que se notaba que era un libro antiguo las letras no estaban del todo borradas en las paginas, y si se le ponía esfuerzo se podía leer su contenido. Aunque para ello debías de entenderlo, pues el dialecto en el que estaba escrito era una lengua muerta.

—Y bien... ¿Qué opinas, ttebayo?— dijo con curiosidad mal contenida el rubio. —¿Verdad que no es de la vieja bruja esa?— la rubia negó con la cabeza. —¡Ya esta! Entonces regrésamelo baa-chan.— pidió, siendo ahora él quien extendía su mano.

—¿Al menos sabes para que es, Naruto?.— dijo ignorando el apelativo usado.

—Es un libro, ¿qué tiene de especial?— dijo comenzando a desconfiar.

—Absolutamente nada para la mayoría de las personas, pero para nosotros es diferente.— dijo Tsunade. —Se creía que este libro había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, puesto que nadie lo había visto en muchos años, tantos que incluso se dudó de su existencia.— se mordió el labio pensativamente.

—¿En serio?— dijo con su curiosidad renovada. —¿Por qué es especial para nosotros? Y además, ¿Puedes devolvérmelo?— dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro. —Cuéntame Tsunade baa-chan—

Tsunade suspiró, realmente dudaba al principio de Naruto, pero viendo que había encontrado el libro comenzaba a creer, además, a medida que había convivido con el rubio se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podría lograr a hacer.

—Escucha atentamente Naruto.— dijo tomando una actitud sería. —Tus marcas de nacimiento, ¿sabes por qué son?.—

—No. Sólo se que las tengo desde antes de venir a vivir contigo ttebayo.— dijo con expresión confundida.

—Bien.— suspiró. —Lo que te diga tendrás que creerlo quieras o no, ¿entendido?— el rubio asintió con la cabeza. —Para que entiendas, debes saber desde el principio toda la historia, y para eso necesito es libro.— extendió su mano. —Esta escrito en una lengua muerta, así que si no me lo das no podrás conocer lo que dice.— y con eso el rubio le entrego el libro. —Bien, comenzare...—

—Si has encontrado este libro, es porque eres la persona correcta. Pero antes debes recordar los hechos antiguos, que a través de cada nacimiento, vas olvidando.— comenzó a leer de forma pausada.

—Año 560. Los príncipes del reino Konoha han llegado a su mayoría de edad, y por lo tanto el Hokage Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, que ha entrado en su vejez, les ha pedido a sus tres hijos que le cumplan un ultimo deseo. Darle nietos que le hagan sus últimos momentos los más dulces, así como ellos lo hicieron cuando eran niños.

—El Hokage Yondaime les dice a los tres, "Vayan al jardín y disparen su mejor arma en cualquier dirección, háganlo con toda su fuerza, y ahí donde el arma caiga encontraran su destino". Después de esas palabras los tres príncipes le hicieron una reverencia a su padre y salieron al jardín para cumplir lo pedido. Él mayor de los tres, Neji, lanzó un shuriken que cayó en la casa de un noble, que aceptó que desposara a su hija. El mediano, Kimimaro, lanzó un kunai que cayó en la casa de un mercader, el cual al no tener hijas, le ofreció a su único hijo para que se desposara.

—Y el menor de los tres, lanzó un kunai también... Y con tan mala suerte, que se perdió de la vista, haciendo que el príncipe buscara el kunai hasta dar con el en una pradera. El arma había caído justo al lado de un gato, por lo cual, el príncipe compungido no pudo evitar exclamar "¡Por qué tan mala suerte me ha tocado!, Mira, que desposar a un gato." El minino, ofendido saltó sobre él con crueles intenciones, pero se detuvo al ver de cerca al príncipe, diciendo "Me compadezco de ambos, pero es el destino y debes aceptarlo. Te casarás conmigo."

—Las tres bodas fueron celebradas de forma instantánea. Tiempo después, el rey les pidió a sus hijos que dijeran a sus esposas que debían tejerle una camisa digna de un rey, pues deseaba saber que tan buenas eran. El príncipe menor regresó con su minino, quien al verle triste preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado, "¿Qué te ocurre príncipe?", a lo cual contestó, "Mi padre ha exigido una camisa hecha para un rey, pero tú, no puedes hacerla, eres un gato." El minino respondió, "Duérmete, mañana veras si puedo o no hacerlo".

—A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe encontró la camisa más fina que hubiera visto, la envolvió con cuidado y partió a casa de su padre, ahí esperaban sus hermanos. El Hokage Yondaime quedó tan impresionado con la camisa tejida por la esposa del menor de sus hijos, que despreció las prendas de los dos mayores. Así sucesivamente, les hizo pruebas, y a cada una, encontraba más y más digna a la esposa de su hijo menor. Hasta que un día, hizo un baile, para conocerlas.

—El príncipe regresó con cara angustiada y sus ojos llenos de pesar, ante eso, su minino le preguntó, "¿Ahora, qué te ha pasado?, ¿Acaso tu padre no te ha dado cariño o te ha tratado fríamente?", a lo cual el príncipe respondió "No, pero él desea conocer a sus nueras, y a ti, no puedo llevarte donde él", el minino entonces le dijo, "Duérmete. Cuando vayas a esa fiesta, escucharas un trueno, y dirás "Ese es mi gatito, que viene en cochecito", el príncipe asintió y se durmió.

—Llegando el baile, se escuchó el trueno y el príncipe dijo lo que le correspondía. Se abrió la puerta y de un enorme carruaje bajo un chico de tez blanca, delgado, ojos negros y fríos, cabello negro con tonos azules, y alto. El príncipe le sonrió y le llevó hasta su lugar. Cuando terminó el baile, el príncipe quemó la piel de gatito, pues sólo era el disfraz que usaba el hermoso joven. Cuando este lo descubrió, gimió con pena, "¡Qué has hecho! Sí sólo hubieras esperado estaríamos juntos, pero ahora todo se ha ido, tendrás que buscarme hasta el final de los tiempos." Dijo el joven, dejándole tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla.

—Y, el príncipe partió en su búsqueda...— finalizó.

—Un momento, no esperaras que yo crea eso ¿o si ttebayo?— preguntó nervioso. ¡La historia era una locura! Además de cursi.

La rubia le golpeó la cabeza con el libro, mirándolo molesta.

—Lo creerás, te guste o no. Naruto, tu eres el menor de los príncipes, de otra forma nunca hubieras encontrado este libro.—

—Pe-pero ¡Es una locura, Tsunade baa-chan dattebayo!— gimió incrédulo.

—Dime, ¿no has tenido sueños extraños donde buscas algo o a alguien?— preguntó perspicaz.

—Pues sí pero... No creerás que es por eso.— volvió a mirar desconfiado a Tsunade. —Me niego. Será mejor que le regrese ese libro a la vieja bruja.— concluyó.

—Anda, regrésalo.— sonrió la mayor. —Pero sí yo tengo razón, ese libro volverá a ti.— La rubia le entregó el libro antes de enviarlo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Naruto se dirigió al bosque para deshacerse del libro, el cual arrojó a un arroyo. Cuando volvió a su casa, se dirigió a la cocina con intención de prepararse algo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo descubrió el libro del que, según él, se había deshecho.

—¿Qué?— inquirió inseguro, después viéndolo más de cerca gritó. —¡Imposible ttebayo!, ¡Yo lo tiré al arroyo!—

Tsunade, que había bajado al escuchar el alboroto, simplemente sonrió. El pensamiento de que tal vez la espera del príncipe gato había terminado rondaba por su mente. Y ella esperaba que Naruto no cometiera los mismo errores que en el pasado. Realmente lo deseaba.

—¿Y bien, ya estas dispuesto a creer estas tonterías?— se burló Tsunade.

—Vale ttebayo... te creeré.— trago saliva.

—Entonces Shizune te guiara a través del bosque, sólo síguela y estarás cada vez más cerca de tu destino.—

—Mi destino... es ser el mejor hechicero, no hacerla de héroe de un gato, vieja borracha.— pensó el rubio. Un golpe de Tsunade lo hizo estremecer. —¿Po-por qué fue eso?—

—Recuerda que sé lo que piensas.— gruñó la bruja buena. —¡Shizune!— gritó. Después de eso, la aprendiza de Tsunade, Shizune, apareció en el lugar. —Naruto encontró el libro, así que ya sabes que hacer.—

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.— respondió.

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Naruto seguía de cerca de Shizune, quien lo veía con desconfianza, pero no le hablaba.

—¡Ah! Que mala suerte, dejé el libro en casa de obaa-chan.— se lamentó.

—Es mejor así, aquí no te servirá de nada de todas formas.— respondió la pelinegra.

Y esa, fue toda la charla que tuvieron de las siguientes semanas, y no porque Naruto no hablará, sino porque habían entrado en territorio de la bruja Chiyo-sama, quien más que cualquier otra cosa, disfrutaba comiendo carne humana. Pero sus intentos por no atraer su atención fueron inútiles cuando terminaron frente a la puerta de la casa de la bruja, dentro de lo espeso del bosque.

—Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí.— decía mientras los observaba.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos cuando la deforme mujer anciana y esquelética les habló. Podían ver sus dientes hechos de metal, los cuales le servían para romper huesos, Naruto mismo había visto a la bruja comerse niños a mordidas. El crujir de los huesos le había robado el sueño durante semanas.

Shizune se puso frente a Naruto, dispuesta a defenderlo, puesto que para eso se había entrenado durante toda su vida, para proteger al que rescataría al Príncipe Neko.

—Vete Naruto, Chiyo-sama es mucho para ti.—

—Estúpida.— despreció la bruja. —Se muy bien lo que hacen, y pienso ayudar.—

—¿Por qué?— preguntaron a la vez, ambos mirando desconfiados a la vieja.

—En el pasado, el príncipe ese.— dijo señalando a Naruto. —Me hizo un favor rescatando a mi nieto, ahora pienso devolvérselo. Así que descansen y coman esta noche en mi casa.—

Aun recelosos, terminaron instalándose en casa de la bruja, la cual les dio cena y cama. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, aunque no había dormido bien en toda la noche.

—Tú sabes algo sobre lo que tengo que hacer, ¿cierto?—

—El Príncipe Neko, esta viviendo con Orochimaru, El Inmortal.— comenzó a narrar mientras mandaba a sus guardianes marionetas a conseguir alimento.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y tenía un gran potencial, pues su línea sanguínea es de magia pura. Sin embargo, tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi. Por lo cual, Madara, abuelo de ambos, ordenó a su hija Mikoto la ejecución de alguno de ellos, sin embargo ella desobedeció, lo cual trajo la furia de Madara, quien implantó una enfermedad en Itachi, la cual lo consumió acabando con él, y a Sasuke lo condenó a ser un gato por seis años, después volvería a ser humano, pero perdería sus dones de hechicero.—

—Vaya... y pensar que eran familia.— dijo quedito. Luego miró a la bruja. —Entonces, debo destruir a Orochimaru, pero es inmortal, no puedo matarlo.—

—Te equivocas, príncipe estúpido.— despreció la bruja. —Él tiene una debilidad.—

—¿Cuál es?—

—¿Por qué piensas que te lo diré?—

Naruto se quedo callado un momento, estaba seguro de que recibiría toda la información de la vieja, pero al parecer no sería tan fácil, necesitaba convencerla de alguna forma.

—Negociemos ttebayo.— sonrió inocente.

La bruja lo miro lentamente, analizando las palabras del rubio. Podía comérselo ahí mismo, pero hacer un trato era tentador, así que decidió irse por lo ultimo. Le debía un favor grande al rubio, después de todo.

—Muy bien, príncipe estúpido, haremos un trato. Te daré la debilidad de Orochimaru El Inmortal, pero deberás traerme a cambio la espada Kusanagi.—

—Así se hará, ttebayo.— exclamó feliz, sonriendo enormemente.

—Su verdadero cuerpo es su debilidad. Se encuentra escondido en un huevo, el cual debes recrear a través de una pintura especial, la cual se encuentra dentro de un puñado de arena, la cual esta encerrado en un cofre de piedra, el cual esta escondido en lo alto de un roble altísimo.—

Naruto atendió a todas las indicaciones, y después partieron. Llevaban poco de camino hasta que se toparon con una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verde jade que le quedaban hermoso. La mujer estaba herida, así que Naruto se le acercó.

—Soy Naruto y tú estas herida, así que te ayudaré.— dijo con buena intención, curándole las heridas y dándole alimento.

—Muchas gracias Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura. Y si puedo ayudarte en algo, dímelo.—

—Pues, estoy en búsqueda de rescatar al Príncipe Sasuke, que vive con Orochimaru el Inmortal.— dijo compungido.

—Entonces, iré contigo y te devolveré ese favor que me has hecho.—

Naruto, aunque no creía que Sakura fuese de ayuda, aceptó que los acompañara. Volvieron a andar hasta que tropezaron con un chico pelirrojo que estaba solo y se veía triste en opinión de Naruto, así que se acercó a él.

—Hola, mi nombre es Naruto. ¿Por qué estas solo?—

—No te interesa.— respondió frío y distante.

—¡No seas así ttebayo!.— hizo un puchero, que hizo brillar los ojos del otro. —Ellas son Sakura y Shizune, y estamos en una búsqueda, ¿quieres acompañarnos?—

—¿No te doy miedo?— preguntó curioso.

—No.— dijo sincero. —No pareces alguien que de miedo.—

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca afirmativa y comenzó a seguir a Naruto, quien no sabía porque pero sentía que el chico sería de ayuda. Después de mucho caminar, encontraron a un pintor.

—Entonces, ¿están en una búsqueda cierto?— sonrió falsamente.

—Así es— respondió Sakura.

—Entonces, los seguiré. Sólo porque el pelirrojo se ve lindo.— dijo sin pena y con la misma sonrisa.

Naruto, aunque molesto, no dijo nada. Así caminaron hasta llegar al roble señalado por Shizune, todos miraron hacía arriba, pero era tan alto que no lograban ver nada.

—Es momento de devolverte el favor, Naruto.— dijo Sakura. Tomó impulso y corrió hasta el roble dándole un golpe con el puño, con el cual el roble cayó al suelo junto con el cofre de piedra, el cual Sakura también se encargó de romper.

—¡Gracias Sakura-chan!— exclamó feliz el rubio.

—Tiene arena dentro.— dijeron todos.

—¿Es algo importante lo que sacarás de ahí?.— preguntó el pelirrojo. Él mismo se respondió. —Muy bien, sólo por que no te di asco y fuiste sincero.— dijo serio, mientras hacia que la arena se separara de los botes de pintura.

—Naruto, ahora sólo debes pintar un cuadro idéntico a Orochimaru, así el huevo aparecerá frente a ti— dijo Shizune.

Pero no fue Naruto, sino Sai el Pintor, quien cogió las pinturas y procedió a pintar el cuadro sin borrar su falsa sonrisa. Cuando estuvo listo, apareció frente a ellos un huevo gigante, el cual se rompió al impacto con el piso.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru cayó al piso, los ojos de Naruto brillaron de un color rojizo que no habían visto nunca, incluso Shizune, y antes de que se dieran cuenta de algo, el rubio estaba sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru, El Inmortal. Golpeaba con fuerza, pues sólo era un cuerpo sin alma.

Finalmente, fue Gaara, el pelirrojo, quien le paró. Naruto recordó su promesa a la bruja, por lo cual abrió el cuerpo de El Inmortal, y dentro de el encontró la espada Kusanagi, la cual tomó en sus manos. Después de eso, todos atravesaron el puente del cielo y la tierra hasta llegar a la morada de Orochimaru, en donde Naruto encontró al Príncipe Neko.

—Tú, ¿quién eres?— preguntó frío y desafiante.

—¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo!— gritó el rubio entusiasta. —Tú, por la descripción del libro, debes ser Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?— el chico no respondió. —Teme, deberías ser más amable.— dijo sin pensar.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha refulgieron furiosos, ¿le había dicho teme?, ¿A él?, ¡Quién se creía que era! Achicó sus ojos que comenzaban a tomar un color escarlata, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, los cuales apretaba fuertemente. Estaba molesto.

—Usurantonkachi...— susurró con voz baja y peligrosa.

Naruto hizo una seña para que sus amigos dejaran el lugar, pero antes, lanzó la espada Kusanagi contra Shizune.

—Shizune, entrégale esto a la vieja bruja y no hablo de Tsunade baa-chan.—dijo. —Yo tengo que atender algunos asuntos domésticos.— agregó con intención.

La mujer asintió, siendo la última en salir del lugar. Cuando quedaron completamente solos, ambos chicos se miraron como si se estuvieran analizando, después Naruto sonrió malicioso y dijo:

—Debí estar loco para buscarte toda mi vida, sigues teniendo tan mal genio como antes Sasu-chan.—

—¡Qué te pa...!— se detuvo en secó al reaccionar. —¿Sasu-chan?.— parpadeó un par de veces. Desconcertado, dejo de apretar sus puños mirando con extrañeza al chico. Sus mejillas levemente con un tono rosáceo, sólo perceptible al buen observador.

—Así solía llamarte antes, ¿o no?— sonrió mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la especie de camisa que llevaba puesta. —Y tú antes me llamabas de forma más respetuosa, creo que debo recordártelo.— dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Ya no eres un príncipe, dobe.— dijo desdeñoso.

—¿Dobe?.— achicó sus ojos. —Te estas portando muy mal Sasu-chan, creo que tengo que volver a enseñarte a comportarte ¿cierto?— cada vez se acercaba más a Sasuke.

Algunos recuerdos vergonzosos vinieron a la cabeza de Sasuke con esas palabras, memorias que hasta ese día no habían aparecido en su mente con frecuencia, por no decir que no habían aparecido nunca. Solía rememorar los mimos, las palabras tiernas y los paseos furtivos a los que Naruto le había llevado hacía años. Pero los castigos eran punto y aparte en sus fantasías.

Sasuke sintió un hormigueo en la parte baja de su estomago al pensar en eso de forma detallada. Veía a Naruto y no había cambiado nada a pesar de las reencarnaciones, y él mismo seguía igual de joven que siempre, debido a que en ese lugar el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta, demasiado lenta. Se fijó en las manos de Naruto y el hormigueo se incrementó, luego se fijo en sus labios y se mordió los propios. Nunca los había probado a pesar de que habían estado casados.

—¿En que piensas dattebayo?— susurró el rubio cuando lo sujeto firmemente de una mano, colocándole la misma en la espalda, pero no de forma brusca.

El susto lo supo disimular, aunque el nerviosismo de tener al rubio tan cerca le costó un poco más de trabajo, pero igual lo logró.

—No te interesa.— respondió indiferente. Una palmada en su trasero lo sobresaltó.

—Sasuke.— dijo más serio.

El pelinegro siguió firme por fuera, aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso, lo cual era comprensible. Tenía siglos –literalmente– de no ver al rubio, además de que nunca habían compartido ningún beso por obvias razones. Y las caricias que le dedicaba el príncipe eran como las que se le dedican a una mascota, no a un amante. Aunque odiara admitirlo, el contacto era algo nuevo para él.

—¿Qué?— un nuevo golpe, un poco más fuerte le hizo corregir sus palabras. —¿Mande?— tanteó.

—¡Si, dattebayo!— dijo feliz sin dejar de sujetarlo. —¿En que piensas?— susurró nuevamente, acercando el cuerpo del moreno más hacía él.

—Que esto es nuevo.— respondió autómata, sin pensar. Después se arrepintió –sólo un poco–.

El rubio liberó el brazo de Sasuke, y después le hizo dar vuelta, volvieron a quedarse mirando. Naruto admiraba el cuerpo de Sasuke. Aunque no recordaba con exactitud todo lo relacionado al chico, había muchas cosas que si recordaba, como los mimos dirigidos al moreno, o algunas palabras con las que hacía que –en ese entonces– el gatito obedeciera. Y no estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que nunca se habían besado ni acariciado.

—¿En serio?... ¿Orochimaru nunca...?— la mirada mortal que recibió fue un no. —Oh vaya... es bueno saber eso.— suspiró aliviado.

—Usurantonkachi.— susurró indignado, con sus ojos resplandeciendo como rubíes.

—Puedo oírte perfectamente aunque susurres.— dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la sorpresa de Sasuke. —Por cierto, tus ojos están rojos, ¿es tu línea de sangre?, creí que ya no tendrías poderes dattebayo.—

—Es mi herencia, lo único que queda de ella.— gruñó. Realmente le molestaba eso.

—Ya veo.— sonrió complacido, así sería más fácil dominarle, pensaba el rubio.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su craso error, pero trató de mantenerse altivo y firme, no retrocedería. No lo había hecho nunca con Orochimaru, aun menos con este sujeto. Naruto, quien estaba justo enfrente de Sasuke, llevó sus manos a la espalda del pelinegro.

—Esto, es un beso.— susurró muy cerca de los labios del pelinegro.

Unió sus labios con los del moreno de forma suave al principio. Sasuke correspondía de forma torpe el beso, ya que al nunca haber sentido uno no sabía como manejarlo, así que se dejaba guiar por el rubio. Poco a poco la caricia de sus labios fue tornándose más intensa y profunda, Naruto mordía levemente los labios de Sasuke sin dejar de abrazar, mientras que este comenzaba a tratar de ganar control sobre el beso.

Cuando el aire se acababa para ambos fue que se separaron, aunque con disgusto. Las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares y sus pechos subían de forma rápida y constante para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Ojos azules se fijaron en Ojos rubíes. Se quedaron embelesados mirando al otro, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Eres torpe besando, teme.— el pelinegro se indignó al oír eso. —Pero, podemos seguir practicando hasta que mejores, dattebayo.—

—No te creas mucho, hay besos mejores que el tuyo.— dijo, dando un golpe bajo al rubio que lo miró con ojos abiertos.

—¡Eh!— gritó. —¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, labios vírgenes ttebayo?—

—Pues... Eso exactamente, mi nii-san besaba mejor que tú.— dijo convencido, a pesar de que los besos recibidos de su hermano nunca eran profundos, sino más bien un roce, ¡Pero era peor el no saber nada!

Naruto volvió a unir sus labios con los del Uchiha, pero el beso era más demandante y fogoso, aunque no por eso agresivo. Mordía los labios de Sasuke con un poco más de fuerza, y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke a través de la ropa. Por su parte, el pelinegro decidió no quedarse atrás y, de forma inexperta, comenzó a responder el beso con más intensidad de la que el rubio esperaba. Poco a poco, y gracias a Sasuke, el beso se tornó aun más pasional, y las caricias se intensificaron, hasta que el aire volvió a hacerles falta y separaron de forma lenta sus labios; las manos de Naruto siguieron sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Sigues... Pensando igual, Sasuke teme?— preguntó con voz agitada.

—Otra demostración podría hacerme cambiar de idea, dobe.— dijo sin inocencia.

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke... ¿era un pervertido a caso?, esperaba que sí, pues él sí que lo era.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿qué aquí no hay guardias o algo?—

—Sí, pero cuando Orochimaru murió ellos lo hicieron también.— contestó algo extrañado. —¿Por qué preguntas eso ahorita?— dijo levantando una ceja-

—Bien...— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. —Entonces nadie interrumpirá.—

—¿Qué intentas?— lo miró desconfiado. ¿Acaso pretendía violarlo?, porque si ese era el caso... él no se opondría.

El rubio acorralo al pelinegro contra una de las paredes del salón, y deslizó una de sus manos hasta el interior de la yukata que traía el moreno, mientras sus labios se entretenían en jugar con los de Sasuke. Con su mano libre, Naruto iba trazando sellos en el aire. Cuando el beso se rompió tan rápido y toscamente Sasuke lo miró con molestia, lanzándolo al suelo, cayendo sobre el pecho del rubio.

—¡Si vas a violarme hazlo bien!— gritó sin pudor. ¡Cómo iba a tener pudor si había esperado años por ese momento!, Al diablo la vergüenza y bienvenida la excitación.

—Entonces... sí que eres un pervertido.— sonrió el rubio, invirtiendo los papeles, quedando ahora él sobre Sasuke. —¿Aparezco una cama para el joven virgen?— preguntó con burla.

Sasuke, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los hombros de Naruto, le propinó una mordida bastante fuerte, para después lamer la zona mordida. Comenzó a intercalar entre mordidas y lametones. La sensación que le producía al rubio era extraña, los dientes de Sasuke eran filosos, mucho, y su lengua inexperta lamía de forma traviesa. Simplemente delicioso, pensaba el ojiazul.

—Suficiente de juegos.— pensó el rubio. Cogió unas cuerdas que habían aparecido gracias a los sellos que había formado antes, ató las manos de Sasuke que seguía entretenido en morder y lamer.

No sabía si su esposo –porque Sasuke iba a serlo– gustaba de los juegos. No le tomo mucha importancia, él se encargaría de que Sasuke disfrutara cada momento.

—¿Naruto?— preguntó quedito al verse imposibilitado de sus manos.

—Tranquilo, gatito pervertido, que sé que lo disfrutarás.— dijo sensualmente al oído de Sasuke, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. —Cierra los ojos.—

El Uchiha lo miró desafiante, pero Uzumaki sonrió complacido, como si esperara esa reacción. Rasgo parte de la ropa que tenía y le vendó los ojos rubíes al moreno. Naruto miraba a Sasuke de forma analítica, no sabía exactamente que puntos eran los más sensible, ni exactamente a que eran sensibles especialmente, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Sasuke se removía bajo el cuerpo del rubio, especialmente movía sus manos, pero Naruto sabía que no podría soltarse, esas cuerdas eran especiales. Le empezó a sacar la ropa de forma lenta, y a cada centímetro descubierto de piel le propiciaba una lamida, y puso especial empeño en los pezones del moreno. Naruto tenía su vista fija en la cara de Sasuke, y pudo apreciar como se mordió el labio izquierdo cuando él había comenzado a lamer y morder esas partes sensibles.

Tan pronto como comenzó fue que terminó. La ropa de Sasuke estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y la piel antes blanca estaba con alguno toques rojos debido a que el rubio había succionado y lamido con fuerza, provocando sólo algunos gemidos, y que el cuerpo de Sasuke se retorciera, pero no estaba satisfecho sino muy decepcionado. Quería que Sasuke perdiera la compostura y gritara por más, y hasta el momento sólo conseguía algunos gemidos suaves y poco audibles.

—Vamos Sasuke, grita.— le decía al oído al moreno. Jaló sin querer el cabello de Sasuke, lo cual produjo un ligero gemido. Naruto arqueó una ceja. —¿Masoquista?— murmuró para si mismo.

Besó el cuello de Sasuke, pero no veía ni sentía ninguna reacción por parte del moreno, así que probó mordiendo con fuerza, pero no con tanta como para rasgar la carne, y obtuvo como respuesta un gemido ahogado. Masoquista. Naruto sonrío y miró sus uñas, había tenido mucho cuidado de no usarlas, pues no quería lastimarlo con ellas... Pero ya que había comprobado que sería todo lo contrario, se dispuso a darle un buen uso a sus uñas en la piel del moreno.

Volvió a morder el área del cuello y el hombro, mientras que pasaba el filo de sus uñas muy ligeramente por la piel, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía, levemente, pero lo hacía. Con un movimiento de sus manos comenzó a levantar la espalda de Sasuke.

—Quédate así, no bajes la espalda.— le gimió en el oído, después le mordió el lóbulo.

Pasaba sus uñas de forma ligera y superficial por la espalda de Sasuke, quien por su parte dejaba caer su espalda, haciendo que las uñas hicieran especial presión en la zona, para luego volver a levantar la espalda en un arco. Naruto por su parte, había bajado su cuerpo hasta dejar su boca justo a la altura del abdomen de Sasuke sin deja r de atender su espalda; con sus ojos brillosos procedió a lamer el abdomen, para luego morder. Sus dientes no eran filosos, pero cuando se separó de la piel esta estaba no sólo enrojecida, sino que la forma de su mordida se había quedado en la piel.

—¿Por qué esta yendo tan lento?— pensaba Sasuke. Con sus ojos y sus manos inutilizados se sentía vulnerable, lo cual no le gustaba, pero con el resto de sensaciones dolorosas y a la vez placenteras llegando a su cuerpo, empezaba a excitarse, en especial cuando las manos del rubio bajaban hasta sus muslos y volvían a subir a su espalda. —Como siga así, encontrara mi punto más sensible.—

Morder, succionar y rasguñar la piel. El cuerpo de Sasuke había cambiado del inmaculado blanco al rojizo, haciéndose aun más claro donde Naruto ponía especial énfasis en morder con fuerza, o encajar las uñas y dejarlas ahí durante algunos segundos. Bajó hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke, su virilidad estaba latiendo dentro de sus pantalones, y podía ver que la de Sasuke estaba en igual estado.

—Nunca lo he hecho, pero sí que lo he recibido y es una delicia.— pensó mientras veía la masculinidad de Sasuke.

Así que abandonado la espalda de Sasuke, procedió a tomar con ambas manos la virilidad de Sasuke, y lentamente comenzó a lamer la punta. Nunca lo había hecho, así que era un poco torpe al principió, pero a Sasuke parecía no molestarle, pues gemía incluso más de lo que lo había hecho cuando le rasguñaba los muslos. Comenzó a lamer con más ímpetu, introduciéndolo un poco más dentro de su boca. Succionaba. Lo sacaba de su boca y hacía lametones en círculos para volverlo a introducir dentro de su boca.

—Ah sí... Se siente bien.— gemía el moreno de forma audible; retorciéndose al no poder mover sus manos, ni poder observar nada. —Más... Sigue así.— gemía con más ganas. Pero Naruto seguía insatisfecho, quería oírlo gritar y suplicar.

Sacó la virilidad de su boca, y pudo escuchar el gruñido de protesta que le había lanzado Sasuke, seguido del: "Usurantonkachi, ¡continua lo que hacías o te castro!", pero lo ignoró rotundamente. Naruto se quitó su propia ropa, comenzaba a sentir demasiada calor como para seguir llevándola puesta; sólo dejó a la mano un pequeño frasco.

Podía ver la inconformidad de Sasuke, y al estar encima de él, podía también sentirla. Sasuke había cerrado sus piernas y comenzaba a frotarlas entre sí, para que la fricción le calmara el dolor que le producía su miembro desatendido. Cuando Naruto lo notó –que no tardó casi nada– se molestó un poco, ¿cómo no se le paso por la mente que Sasuke trataría de auto complacerse?, Aun sí no podía usar las manos.

—No vuelvas... A hacer eso.— dijo agitado el rubio. Sujetó las piernas de Sasuke con ambas manos, separándolas y levantándolas hacía arriba, le propinó dos golpes en los muslos y después las bajó lentamente pero sin soltarlas.

—Auhm.— Sasuke gimió en respuesta. Una sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios. —Eres... Muy lento, dobe.—

La provocación sirvió, pues Naruto engulló de una sola vez la masculinidad de Sasuke, haciendo que éste soltara un fuerte gemido ante la sorpresa, complaciendo al rubio, quien metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca, chupando y lamiendo, incluso dio mordidas muy ligeras, que sin embargo hicieron el que pelinegro gimiera bastante complacido por ello, incluso moviendo sus caderas.

—Ah Naruto.— gimió nuevamente cuando el rubio volvió a morder suavemente. Era tortuoso.

Sabiendo que era algo doloroso, no sólo para Sasuke sino para su propio miembro desatendido, decidió que ya era hora de complacerse, así que sacó nuevamente la virilidad de Sasuke de su boca –antes de que éste llegara al orgasmo– y con una de sus manos comenzó a tocarse su propia masculinidad en busca de calmar el palpitante dolor que le producía, con su otra mano daba ligero pellizcos a los muslos internos del pelinegro, quien gemía al igual que el propio Naruto.

Antes de que él mismo llegara al delicioso orgasmo, cogió el frasco que había dejado cerca de él y vertió parte del liquido sobre sus dedos; volteó con cuidado a Sasuke, y comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos por la entrada del pelinegro, trazando círculos. Naruto sabía que el proceso sería lento, pero las recompensas serían gratificantes para ambos. Seguía haciendo movimiento con sus dedos en la entrada, haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a dilatarse; se encargó de dejar sus uñas lo suficientemente chicas como para no desgarrar a Sasuke.

Metió primero un dedo, haciendo círculos dentro de Sasuke, quien al sentir la intromisión gimió con fuerza, Naruto pensando que era de dolor, trató de darle placer con su mano libre para relajarlo y hacer el proceso menos doloroso, sin si quiera sospechar que el gemido había sido producido debido al placer. Cuando Sasuke se acostumbro a tener un dedo, Naruto miró su miembro y metió otro dedo dentro de Sasuke, quien volvió a gemir. Naruto repitió el proceso con ese dedo y con el tercero, y cuando ya Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente dilatado y sus gemidos eran lo suficientemente altos para complacer a Naruto. El rubio vació el resto del liquido sobre su miembro, cerciorándose de que quedara totalmente lubricado.

Volteó a Sasuke, haciéndolo quedar de espalda a él, y quitó la venda de los ojos, al igual que hizo que la soga que aprisionaba sus manos, las dejaran libres. Naruto pego su cuerpo contra la espalda de Sasuke, haciendo que su miembro rozara contra la entrada.

—Esto quizás te duela, a pesar de la preparación, gatito pervertido.— susurró sensual, volviendo a morder el lóbulo de Sasuke, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente.

—El dolor... También produce placer. Auhm.— dijo entre jadeos y gemidos.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Sasuke, quien no tuvo tiempo de gritar al tener una de las manos de Naruto dentro de su boca, la cual mordió haciendo gritar al rubio, mitad dolor por los filosos dientes y mitad placer al sentir la estreches en la que comenzaba a introducirse. Siguió metiendo su miembro dentro de Sasuke, quien había unido sus manos con la mano libre del rubio, haciéndose caricias, pues la otra mano seguía siendo mordida y lamida dentro de la boca del pelinegro.

Cuando Naruto entro completamente dentro de Sasuke, produjo una sensación eléctrica en ambos cuerpos. Se quedó quieto un momento, hasta que los dientes de Sasuke desgarrando su carne le hicieron interpretar muy bien lo que quería "¡Qué esperas para moverte!".

Se movió despacio al principio, pero el sentir más presión en su mano hizo que comenzara a entrar y salir de Sasuke con más fuerza, aunque aun con lentitud. Sasuke soltó su mano y comenzó a gemir de forma audible, pero aun no gritaba. Naruto daba estocadas con la suficiente fuerza como para satisfacer al moreno y no hacerle daño. Entraba cada vez más profundo, quedándose dentro por unos segundos, sintiendo como su miembro era apretado, para después salir y volver a entrar.

—Ahm Naruto... Más fuerte... Más fuerte.— exigía entre gemidos el moreno.

—Eres... un masoquista, teme.— contestaba Naruto agitado, el mismo estaba excitado de poder actuar tan libremente. —Seguramente tu también quieres atención Sasuke, pero lo lamento, no te has ganado que te atienda.— pensaba el rubio al mirar el miembro de Sasuke, casi podía jurar que le gritaba: "¡Atiéndeme de una vez!" pero no lo haría.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuerte y más rápidas, al igual que los gemidos y los jadeos de ambos, Naruto cada vez entraba más profundo hasta que finalmente dio una ultima embestida. Gimió con fuerza, tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras permanecía abrazado a Sasuke, de sus labios salieron gemidos de placer y su cuerpo aun tenía algunos espasmos, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan placentero.

—¡Naruto... hazlo ya!— gritó el moreno al sentir que no podría aguantar más. Deseaba venirse, necesitaba hacerlo, pero sus manos prisioneras –nuevamente– dentro del abrazo del rubio le impedía el poder tocarse y así poder liberarse. —¡Dobe!— gimió excitadamente al sentir que Naruto apenas rozaba sus manos con su dolorosa erección.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo gatito pervertido ttebayo?— inquirió. No que fuera a dejar así a Sasuke, no era tan cruel, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

El moreno volvió a gemir cuando una de las manos de Naruto empezó a ir de un lado a otro en su miembro, ¡lo estaban torturando! Era deliciosamente tortuoso. El placer de liberarse siéndole negando, pero al mismo tiempo jugaban con su resistencia, ¿cuánto aguantaría?.

—¡Haz algo útil con esa mano!— gritó.

—¿O si no?— preguntó divertido el rubio, saliendo del interior de Sasuke quien se mordió el labio.

Sasuke no respondió con palabras, pero volvió a cerrar sus piernas y a friccionarlas entre si, gimiendo al contacto, Naruto sonrió... Sasuke prefería complacerse –aunque poco– él mismo que rogarle. Aun no lo conocía demasiado, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de dominar a Sasuke...

Separó las piernas de Sasuke, quien lo miró con odio, él sólo sonrió antes de lamer el miembro, labio y succiono, para después engullirlo y seguir dándole atenciones. Naruto sacó el miembro de Sasuke de su boca, justo cuando este gritó en su llegada al orgasmo, manchando su cara y parte del piso con el blanco liquido.

—Sasuke.— dijo mientras le pellizcaba el hombro. —Vístete, tenemos que irnos.—

—¿Irnos?— le miró desconfiado. Esta bien que hubiera esperado años el ser rescatado pero, eran desconocidos. –y tuvimos relaciones– pero seguían siendo desconocidos y él no iría con ese rubio a ningún lado. —¿Por qué crees que iré contigo a algún lugar?— preguntó nuevamente.

Se rascó la cabeza un momento, interrumpiéndolo al ponerse la ropa, para hacer que mirara fijamente a Sasuke. No se le había pasado por la mente el que él le fuera a hacer esa pregunta.

—Porque soy la reencarnación del príncipe con el que te casaste, gatito pervertido y masoquista.— comenzó divertido. —Así que vístete por las buenas, o haré que lo hagas por las malas.— sonrió, aunque en sus palabras había una cierta amenaza.

—Pues, te iras solo, porque este lugar me gusta bastante.— le miró desafiante, retándolo a darle la contra si podía.

Naruto se acercó a él con claras intenciones de obligarlo a vestirse, y el orgullo de Sasuke le hizo quedarse en pie ahí, sus ojos volviendo a brillar con ese tono rojizo que al rubio se le hacía tan sexy.

—Pues... yo digo que nos vamos.— hizo un movimiento para cargarlo pero Sasuke logró escaparse, dándole una fuerte patada.

—Y yo que nos quedamos aquí.— sorprendido se corrigió enseguida. —Me quedo. Que yo me quedo aquí, tú puedes irte a donde mejor te plazca.—

—Ah, gatito pervertido, masoquista y malcriado... Esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí.— aceptó al final de mala gana.

—¿Cómo?— lo miro molesto. —Tú te vas, Usurantonkachi.— gruñó.

Naruto levantó su mano y la dejo caer fuertemente sobre el trasero de Sasuke antes de sonreír de forma inocente, ante la mirada asesina de este.

—Sólo tendremos que remodelar algunas cosas... Pero es un buen lugar.— sonrió para lamerle el rostro a Sasuke. —Entonces, este será nuestro nuevo hogar gatito.—

Sasuke gruñó, pero lo dejo ser.

—¿En que pensé cuando lo obligue a casarnos?— pensaba molesto mientras seguía al rubio hacía uno de los cuartos.

Fin!


End file.
